


Untitled Thor/Natasha

by DarkEmb3r



Series: Thor and Nat love stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEmb3r/pseuds/DarkEmb3r
Summary: Literally just something that came to mind due to some friends. (Rare pair anyone?)





	Untitled Thor/Natasha

The first time it happened, Nat was taken by surprise. Thor had noticed Bruce staring at her, and came up one day.   
"My Warrior, I would fight the Hulk for you, if you would allow me." Surprise filled her, but she smiled and replied with   
"Thank you for the offer, but I think he is fine for now. I'll let you know if it changes."  
"If you are sure My Warrior."  
It was a few days later when the second occurrence happened. Nat heard the sounds of a scuffle before the loud booming voice of her boyfriend was heard. A few moments later he entered the lounge area and dropped a large moose on the table. A broad smile was on his face. "I brought you some food, so you will not have to get your own."  
Natasha let her smile slip out briefly before returning back to her normal blank expression. "Thank you, slatkii."  
And so they had moose for dinner that night.  
The third time, and most irritating to Nat, was mid-battle. They were fighting an enchantress. Thor had stuck close to her the whole battle, and jumped in front of her as she was fighting off one of the enchantresses minions.  
Afterwards, she confronted him about it.  
"I do not need protecting in battle." She said, slightly hissing it out as she does.  
Thor, on his part, looked slightly surprised. "The enchantress had sent a spell towards you. Had I not stepped in front of it, you would be severely injured or dead." He stepped forward, placing a hand on her cheek. Despite herself, she leaned into his touch. "I could not live had I not stepped in front of the spell and you had gotten hurt. I am sorry."  
Looking up into his face, Natasha knew he was speaking the truth.  
"No, it's me who should apologize. I overreacted, and I'm sorry for that. Can you forgive me slatkii?"  
"There is nothing to forgive svass." A moment later he placed a short and gentle kiss to her lips. A smile fell upon both faces as they walked off, hand in hand.  
Thor continued to do these random things, but Natasha was always accepting and always accepted or politely declined them. Even though Thor did end up having to fight Hulk for her when someone decided to use a nuke on the compound. But that, my dears, is a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Svass: affectionate term, Norse  
> Slatkii: Love
> 
> I have a firm belief that Nat is secretly a softie in relationships.


End file.
